Mystic Hall
Mystic Hall is the fourth expansion area. It becomes accessible at level 71, but you can start building and repairing Mystics at level 61 after completing the basic game. It was released together with the Mystic Mines dungeons, located in Mount Killjoy. It is preceded by Isendel, and unlike it can be accessed without a cost of coins or energy. Mystic Wonders Mystic Hall does not have normal areas. It houses seven Mystic Wonders, each of which is built by a guild during the build phase, and after all seven are completed, destroyed in battle during the war phase. Mystics grant an experience bonus to the guild that built them. * Mystic Guardian 24% bonus +3% for each destroyed Mystic * Mystic Fallen 23% bonus +3% for each destroyed Mystic * Mystic Dragon 22% bonus +3% for each destroyed Mystic * Mystic Phoenix 21% bonus +3% for each destroyed Mystic * Mystic Unicorn 20% bonus +3% for each destroyed Mystic * Mystic Griffin 20% bonus +3% for each destroyed Mystic * Mystic Serpent 20% bonus +3% for each destroyed Mystic Mystics are built with Mystic Stones, which are awarded for defeating bosses on Isendel or in the Mystic Mines. One Stone is awarded for defeating any Isendel boss or Gwyne, two stones for Hector and three stones for Lolith. Once a guild has gathered 100 Stones, they will be used to build the next available Mystic. If a guild fails to gather 100 Stones during the build phase, up to 90 Stones are preserved for the next build phase. During war phase Mystics can be attacked by players level 71 and above from guilds hostile with the guild that built the Mystic. The player will have to defeat three players from the guild that built the Mystic, selected at random within 10 levels of the player. Defending players have 2.4 times their normal HP (2.0 times if the guild is Guardian or below), and unlike the Arena the defenders cannot lose or gain experience. The guild that built the mystic can also repair it by gathering more Mystic Stones. Each Stone heals the Mystic by 1%. Repairs are capped at 30, but up to 20 more repairs can be gained each time another Mystic is destroyed. All Mystics start with 2,000,000,000 HP, and no single player can do more than 600,000,000 HP of damage to one, although players receive experience and coins for damage exceeding that number. Rewards When a Mystic is destroyed, the ten players who did the highest damage receive a personal experience bonus ranging from 2% to 20%. Mystics also have a low chance of dropping a Mystery Box or Enchant Potion after each battle. The main reward for Mystics is experience, as no other boss gives more experience or coins for each damage point. Mystic Stones Mystic Stones can be only be gathered during the build phase, and can only get mystic stones from killing some bosses: * Gwyne, Isandel bosses(Neocorn King, Crystal Lord, Elderonoak, Queen Haderon) = 1 stone * Hector = 2 stones * Lolith = 3 stones * Hell (area 1) = 4 stones * Hell (area 2) = 5 stones * Hell (area 3) = 6 stones Links http://kong.playmage.com/html/mw.html Background Image http://kong.playmage.com/img/en/dream/town/town11.jpg http://kong.playmage.com/img/en/dream/dungeon/dungeon27.jpg Category:Locations Category:Dungeons